Kalau Cinta, Bilang Dong!
by yume fuusen
Summary: Sebuah permainan unik yang dilakukan oleh dua orang anak yang terus dimainkan sampai mereka dewasa. Permainan yang membawa mereka ke dalam lika-liku cinta dan tragedi. Baca aja kalo mau tau lanjutannya. Don't like don't read! Tidak menerima flame kasar!


Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan author sarap, yaitu saya! *gampared*

Okeeh, ada fic dengan pairing yang unik nih, dapet inspirasi pas lagi nonton sinetron (plaak! Sinetron mulu nih...) sebenernya sih ini emang sinetron yang pernah ditayangin di salah satu stasiun televisi, tapi pengen coba inget-inget dan diceritain lagi dalam bentuk fic, tapi tentu saja ada banyak pengubahan! Gak usah dikasih tau ah siapa pairingnya, biar para readers yang tau sendiri aja, hehe. Don't like, don't read! _Enjoy it._

-ooOoo-

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Kalau Cinta, Bilang Dong! -fic- (c) Water Watch Key

Kalau Cinta, Bilang Dong! (c) SCTV FTV

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

AU, Abal, cacat, aneh bin aneh saibun, dan segala kekurangannya termasuk di fic ini!

* * *

-ooOoo-

*Flashback*

**Gin's POV**

Namaku Gin Ichimaru. Umurku sepuluh tahun. Aku adalah anak yang aktif dan periang, begitu kata orang-orang. Aku suka sekali bermain bersama anak-anak yang sebaya denganku, salah satunya adalah anak perempuan yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahku. Ya, namanya Rangiku Matsumoto. Anak perempuan yang cantik dan periang itu adalah teman mainku. Kami selalu bermain bersama-sama. Rangiku tidak punya ibu dan ayah lagi, ia hanya memiliki kakak perempuan yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Suatu hari, aku sedang bermain petak umpet bersamanya di dekat danau. Permainan ini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Kami tidak bosan bermain dengan permainan yang disukai banyak anak-anak di seluruh kota ini.

"Hei, Gin! Dimana kamu? Ayo keluarlah!" teriaknya.

_KRESEK, KRESEK!_ Aku bersembunyi di semak-semak. Aku tak mau terlihat olehnya, maka dari itu aku harus diam.

"Aku tahu kamu ada di balik semak-semak! Mengaku sajalah, Gin. Bersiaplah untuk _jaga_!" katanya lagi.

Uuh, di semak-semak ternyata banyak nyamuknya juga. Aku berusaha bertahan agar tidak berteriak, tetapi karena nyamuk yang datang tidak sedikit, maka aku _kelepasan_ berteriak.

"AAAHH! Nyamuknya banyak!" teriakku lepas.

"Hahaha, kena kamu! Sekarang kamu yang jaga, ya!" kata Rangiku seraya menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Ah, aku sudah bosan dengan permainan ini. Bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan mencari harta karun? Di dalamnya ada kejutannya, lho. Letaknya ada di bawah pohon di pinggir danau ini."

"Hem, boleh. Ayo kita cari sama-sama,"

-ooOoo-

Kami berjalan menuju pohon untuk menemukan 'harta karun' yang kumaksud. Kalian ingin tahu apa isinya? Hehe, rahasia! Hanya aku yang tahu apa isinya.

"Hei, dimana harta karun yang kamu bilang itu? Kamu bohong padaku," ujar Rangiku.

"Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh! Harta karunnya terkubur di dalam tanah di bawah pohon ini. Ayo kita gali tanahnya!" kataku.

Kami berdua mengambil ranting kayu yang cukup kuat dan agak besar untuk menggali tanah. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah benda berwarna coklat yang berukuran sedang. Sepertinya itu adalah kotaknya. Lalu kami berdua membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini kan hanya kotak musik biasa! Mana harta karunnya? Kamu bohong padaku, Gin." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Inilah harta karunnya, Rangiku. Kotak musik inilah yang kumaksud." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, berikan kotak musiknya padaku. Kan aku dulu yang menemukannya!"

"Hei, yang tahu kotak musik ini, kan, aku. Berarti aku yang memegangnya pertama kali," aku pun tidak mau kalah dengannya.

"Kita mencarinya bersama-sama, Gin! Kamu harus bergantian denganku. Sekarang biarkan aku yang memegang kotak musiknya!" jeritnya sambil menarik-narik kotak musik itu dariku.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku punya peraturan untuk memegang kotak musik ini. Bagi siapa yang memegang kotak ini, baik itu aku maupun kamu, harus memberi satu perintah yang harus dijalani sampai selesai oleh orang yang tidak memegang kotak ini! Jika tugasnya sudah selesai, kotak musik ini akan diberikan secara bergantian, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana? Kamu mau main permainanbaru ini, tidak?" tanyaku dengan penjelasan tentang permainan ini.

"Oke, aku mau bermain. Tapi kotak itu harus diberikan dulu kepadaku. Ada istilah _ladies first_, kan?"

"Huuh, baiklah. Ini, kuberikan padamu."

"Besok kamu datang ke pesta ulang tahun kakakku, kan?"

"Haha, iya. Aku datang."

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya," katanya.

-ooOoo-

Keesokan paginya, sesuai dengan janjiku pada Rangiku, aku akan mendatangi pesta ulang tahun kakaknya yang ke 17.

"Bu, aku berangkat ke rumah Rangiku dulu, ya," kataku pada Ibu.

"Ya, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan." Ibu memeluk tubuh kecilku.

Aku dan Ibu saling berpelukan, hening merayapi kamar Ibuku.

"Ibu tidak akan meninggal, kan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ibu, aku tidak mau Ibu pergi," ujarku memelas.

"Ibu tidak janji, sayang. Hanya Tuhan yang mengizinkan dan berkehendak atas kehidupan Ibu sekarng,"

"Tapi Ibu jangan meninggal dulu. Gin sayang pada Ibu. Ibu nggak boleh pergi tinggalin Gin," kataku.

"Suatu saat kamu pasti akan bisa bersama dengan Ibu, di tempat yang damai dan indah."

Cup. Itulah kecupan terakhirnya yang ia berikan di dahiku sebelum aku pergi menuju rumah Rangiku.

-ooOoo-

Rumah Rangiku tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, tapi cukup untuk ditempati dua orang. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat banyak sekali orang-orang. Sepertinya itu teman-teman kakaknya Rangiku. Aku langsung mencari Rangiku untuk mencoba permainan baru kami kemarin. Ternyata dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Di halaman depan juga tidak ada.

"Hmm, kemana ya dia?" pikirku dalam hati.

Lalu aku dikejutkan dengan tarikan tangan seseorang. Ya, itu Rangiku. Dia mengajakku untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja tempat kue dan makanan juga minuman diletakkan.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Rangiku? Membuatku kaget saja," omelku.

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan kakakku!" katanya pelan.

"Lalu, apa maumu mengajakku bersembunyi di bawah meja seperti ini?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Aku mau mencoba permainan kita kemarin. Karena kotak musik ini ada padaku, berarti aku yang memberi perintah!" katanya dengan rasa bangga.

"Apa perintahmu?"

"Kamu ambil kue cokelat milik kakakku dengan tanganmu! Pastikan tanganmu bersih, ya," katanya. _"Berani, nggak?" _terdengarlah dentingan lagu Fur Elise dari kotak musik itu. Aku menutup kotak tersebut, lalu aku berkata dengan rasa percaya diri, "Berani."

Aku keluar dari bawah meja, lalu melihat ke atas meja dan mecari-cari dimana kue cokelat itu berada. Ternyata kue itu ada di depan mataku. Tanpa ragu-ragu, kucolek kue tersebut dan kuambil dengan tanganku. Berhasil. Lalu aku kembali ke bawah meja.

"Ini kuenya! Ayo dimakan," kataku menawarkan kue pada Rangiku.

Kami berdua menghabiskan kue itu dengan cepat. Hmm, lumayan enak juga kuenya.

"Hah? Kuenya kok berantakan begini sih?" aku mendengar suara teriakan kakaknyaa Rangiku dari atas sana.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dengan rasa kesal, dan senyum yang dibuat-buat, dia bilang, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat kuenya saja,"

"Kenapa kuenya hilang sebagian seperti itu?"

"Oh, ini mungkin kue model baru. Aku baru tahu kalau ada kue yang seperti ini," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Sekarang, aku yang pegang kotak itu. Kamu harus turuti peintahku!" kataku sok.

"Ya, baiklah! Apa perintahmu?"

"Tarik taplak meja yang ada di meja ini dan buat semua yang ada di atasnya jatuh berantakan!" jawabku. _"Berani, nggak?"_ aku membuka kotak musik berbentuk hati itu.

Dengan cepat, dia menutup kotak musiknya dan menjawab, "Berani."

Lalu dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah meja. Ia tidak keluar secara menyeluruh, karena takut ketahuan kakaknya. Dengan semangat, Rangiku pun menarik taplak meja berwarna putih itu sampai semua yang ada di atasnya terjatuh.

_PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!_

Terdengarlah seperti suara gelas dan piring yang jatuh dan pecah.

"RANGIKUUUUUU! Awas kamu ya!" sepertinya kakaknya histeris melihat kelakuan adiknya yang nakal ini. Tak berapa lama, ia pingsan.

"Yes! Aku sudah menarik taplak mejanya! Sekarang berikan kotak musik itu padaku," pintanya.

"Ini. Ayo kita bermain lagi! Menyenangkan sekali ya!" kataku.

"Iya! Ayo main lagi!" ujarnya.

Dan dari sinilah awal kisah permainan kami, permainan yang unik dan jarang ditemui oleh anak-anak lainnya. Ya, permainan ini memang tercipta hanya untuk kami. Hanya untuk kami berdua...

Tsuzuku

-ooOoo-

Hwaaah! Abal banget ya fic saya ini? Hahaha, tapi untuk para readers, saya rela begadang tiga hari tiga malam buat fic yang bagus untuk kalian semua! *lebeh banget*

Hahaha, oke oke, cukup basa basinya. Dokter dari RSJ saya udah ngejar-ngejar tuh! Cuma mau bilang, REVIEW please! Kalian boleh flame, asal dengan bahasa yang sopan (tentunya tidak menyinggung author, ya!) dan sesuai dengan fic saya ini. Kalo ada review yang gak nyambung sama fic saya ini, nggak akan saya terima! Huahahaha... OUCCHHH! *author pingsan, trus guling-guling kayak trenggiling kurang gizi :D*

(pesan: jangan terlalu sering minta review, diduga keras dapat menimbulkan penyakit otak dan gangguan jiwa ^^)


End file.
